It is known to use a pigeonhole-type wall for storing objects, such as books in a library, bottles in a wine cellar, papers in an office, and so on, as well as for use as an architectural screen indoors or outdoors.
Such a pigeonhole-type wall is normally formed of vertical and horizontal construction elements. The horizontal elements must be sufficiently strong to support the items that are intended to be kept in the pigeonholes, but the vertical elements are subjected only to compressive forces so they can be of substantially lighter construction. The standard arrangements normally require several different types of basic modular elements, and normally require fastening devices to secure the structures together. What is more, in the event that the wall must be disassembled and rebuilt elsewhere, it is normally necessary to employ some tools to separate the various parts.